


Fictober Shorts: Past

by Lyrishadow



Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Prompt 9: “Will you look at that’?”Fandom: Mass EffectTitle: PastPairing: Egan Shepard / Kaidan Alenko ( a friend ship)Rating: T (teen and up)Warnings/Tags: just past stuff
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: Fictober 2020 Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977133
Kudos: 2





	Fictober Shorts: Past

"Will you look at this?"  
Egan Shepard heard the tone before he saw the face. In his nearly 15 years on the street, he had heard the phrase sneered in the exact same way. He rounded the corner of the building to see a large boy, about his own age playing with a gun, while backed up against the wall was a young man who flared blue with biotics.  
"Well, what kind of crap is this?" He glared at the other boy who cowered back a little.  
"Sorry E, he isn't from here, I thought…."  
"Are you paid to think?"  
"No."  
Egan began to move forward forcing the larger boy back, placing himself between the two. He was not going to let his boss's muscle pick on random people.  
"Then I'd suggest heading back to your post," he paused making a fist and channeling his own biotics into it "and unless you want to feel what a biotic punch feels like, stop threatening people with that gun."  
"I'm going." The boy said sourly as his friends laughed. Egan knew he would hear about it later, likely end up having to fight.  
"Idiot." He said as the boy left, he turned to see a good looking young man staring at him.  
"Not you… you... I don't know anything about.."  
"Thanks for the assistance." They stood looking at each other a moment until Egan broke into an easy grin.  
"Want a beer?"  
"Aren't you a bit young?"  
"I have my own supplies" Egan held up the bag he was carrying "c'mon." In a move that caught the other off guard Egan managed to grab his hand and pull him along behind until they reached a small park. A concrete box covered in graffiti and Reds tags sat near one side of a large hill overlooking more city expanse.  
"Pretty cool huh?"  
"Wait Why would you bring me here?" The other boy, well man really backed off a bit.  
"Oh chill, look those idiots accosted you while you were out walking, obviously you need to relax so here have a beer, enjoy the view."  
"How did you know I was walking?"  
"Nothing happens in Reds territory that I don't know."  
"Red's?"  
"Tenth Street Reds" Egan paused then nodded " you really don't belong down here huh?"  
"No, I.." the man frowned " I didn't get your name?"  
"Egan. And you? You do have a name right?"  
"Kaidan."  
"Cool name." Egan grinned, he liked this guy. " so Kaidan whatcha running from?"  
"How…? How old are you?"  
"Fifteen." Egan smiled again "been on the streets longer than my memory can recall"  
"No other choices?"  
"Only escape I know of would be joining the military and I'm not sure I fit into that group."  
“I see.”  
“So what are you running from?”  
Kaidan had settled down and sat on the edge of the concrete box next to Egan and was surprised at the kid’s resolve.  
“Just myself.”  
“Oh no…” Egan shook his head “that never works.”  
“Huh?”  
“You can’t run from yourself, whatever it is that you have done; you are what you are, your past is finished.”  
“What even are you?” Kaidan took a drink and laughed “I was not expecting to find someone so philosophical on the streets.”  
“Or running gang business?” Egan challenged “Some things come naturally.”  
“My Dad was telling me not to be too hard on myself if I did the right thing, even though there are consequences.”  
“Yeah. I do the wrong thing and there are consequences!” Egan laughed “So what are you going to do with your life?”  
“Marines maybe…” Kaidan sighed “Always read those books.”  
“Yeah, I taught myself to read on those.”Egan took a drink of his beer “I wonder what I’d have to do to get into the marines. If you don’t mind me following your dreams.”  
“Happy to share it.” Kaidan laughed “You rescued me from a fight, I kind of owe you.”  
“Look, the sun is coming up, you better get on home or your family will worry.”  
“You know a lot for a person so young.” Kaidan said, “Take care, Egan.”


End file.
